


Eänwen Peredhel

by KarenKilla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Elrond et Celebrian eurent quatre enfants, leurs fils jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir, ainsi que leurs filles Arwen et Eänwen. Si les quatre enfants étaient très proches en grandissant, le départ de leur mère changea beaucoup de chose, dans leur famille bien sûr mais aussi en eux. Comment la dernière née d'Elrond va t'elle changer les choses pour la Terre du Milieu ?





	Eänwen Peredhel

**_Année 300 du Troisième Âge, Imladris_ **

_"Je veux la voir Ada."_ réclama d'une voix impatiente une petite elfe qui était portée par son père.

Arwen, tout comme ses frères aînés, Elrohir et Elladan, était impatiente de rencontrer le nouvel arrivant de leur famille, sa petite sœur, plus pressée même vu que ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était plus la plus petite mais qu'en plus elle était une grande sœur. Elle avait attendu longtemps, demandant sans cesse à sa nourrice quand elle allait pouvoir rejoindre sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas obtenu de réponse satisfaisante. Uniquement que ce genre de chose prenait du temps. Mais elle avait déjà attendu si longtemps, cela faisait neuf mois que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, combien de temps allait-elle encore devoir attendre ? 

" _Tu vas la voir, mais il faudra faire doucement, ta petite sœur est très fragile ma puce."_ dit Elrond en regardant sa fille avec chaleur. Arwen avait 59 ans déjà, un âge important pour un homme mais pour un elfe, elle était encore très jeune, ayant l'apparence d'une petite fille de trois ans à peine. Mais déjà à cet âge, le Seigneur d'Imladris pouvait déjà dire que sa fille serait une réelle beauté en grandissant, elle avait des cheveux noirs, tout comme lui ainsi que ses yeux gris, cependant son visage était sinon très semblable à celui de sa mère, Celebrian, qui était une réelle beauté, quoiqu'il était certainement biaisé.

Elrond était tombé profondément amoureux de Celebrian et il avait pensé qu'il ne se sentirait jamais plus chanceux que le jour de leur mariage, mais il avait eu tort. Lorsque Celebrian lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte la première fois, puis tout au cours de la grossesse, lorsqu'il avait finalement pu porter ses fils, ses jumeaux dans ses bras. Il avait atteint un nouveau sommet de bonheur. Qui avait été encore plus dépassé lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte d'Arwen, et s'il aimait ses jumeaux, il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était différent avec sa fille et c'était à nouveau le cas. Sa petite dernière était magnifique, comme ses autres enfants, et elle l'avait conquis en un regard. Il était allé chercher ses enfants un peu à contrecœur, bien sûr il souhaitait que ses trois enfants rencontrent le nouvel arrivant de leur famille, mais il n'avait pas voulu quitter sa femme et leur dernière née pour autant.  

" _Elle est toute petite Ada."_ murmura Arwen.

" _Toi aussi tu étais petite."_ pointa Elrohir, un des jumeaux qui regardait lui aussi avec douceur sa nouvelle petite sœur.

" _Je peux la porter Naneth ?_ " demanda Elladan, l'autre garçon de la famille qui était lui aussi fasciné par le bébé. 

" _Si tu veux oui, mais tu dois faire attention."_ acquiesça Celebrian, son teint était fatigué, l'accouchement avait été long et difficile mais elle était surtout heureuse, particulièrement en voyant ses enfants et son mari ainsi.

Elladan acquiesça vivement, il ne ferait rien pour blesser sa petite sœur, aucune des deux bien sûr mais surtout pas pour la plus jeune, elle n'était qu'un bébé. Il s'assit au bord du lit et serra doucement contre lui le bébé, sentant un lien spécial, très différent de celui qui existait avec son jumeau Elrohir bien sûr mais peut-être similaire à celui qui se trouvait entre Arwen et son jumeau. Cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il n'était pas également proche d'Arwen, simplement qu'Elrohir et Arwen avaient un lien fort. Un lien dont il avait été un peu jaloux même et il était heureux, ravi même, d'avoir lui aussi une chance d'avoir un tel lien. Une chose était sûre, ce bébé avait déjà saisi une grande partie du cœur du jeune elfe et cela même si elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. 

Elrohir et Elladan étaient en effet les aînés des enfants d'Elrond et Celebrian, ils étaient nés en l'année 130 du Troisième Âge et avaient donc 170 ans présentement, ce qui faisait en âge elfique qu'ils étaient des enfants de six-sept ans. Ils avaient de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux gris, et étaient d'incorrigibles farceurs, ayant chacun beaucoup d'énergie ils avaient poussé leurs parents ainsi que leur nourrice et les gardes d'Imladris à leur courir après bien souvent. Ils adoraient jouer et plaisanter et si les elfes de la Cité étaient toujours ravis d'entendre des rires, surtout des rires d'enfants, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils appréciaient toutes les blagues des héritiers d'Elrond. Heureusement Arwen était, pour le moment en tout cas, bien plus calme que ses frères et préférait jouer à la poupée ou dans les jardins plutôt que de courir partout mais ils étaient tous très attentifs, craignant qu'elle ne se mette à faire un peu trop comme ses aînés. Après tout elle avait déjà commencé à les copier à table et dans leurs grimaces, surtout celles d'Elrohir d'ailleurs.

" _Comment s'appelle-t-elle Naneth ?"_ demanda Elrohir qui était assis juste à côté de son jumeau, Arwen installée sur ses genoux pour mieux voir tandis que leur père était assis contre leur mère, contre le haut du lit, ayant passé un bras autour des épaules de son épouse alors qu'ils regardaient leurs enfants. Des sourires remplis de bonheur et d'affection, le monde n'était pas parfait mais là les deux parents en avaient certainement l'impression, après tout leur famille était parfaite à leurs yeux, ils avaient été extrêmement chanceux. 

" _Oui Ind-nîn, quel est le nom que tu as choisi ?"_ demanda Elrond curieux. Lors de la première grossesse de Celebrian, ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'il choisirait les noms de leurs fils tandis qu'elle choisirait les noms de leurs filles. Il n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de quel nom son épouse avait choisi pour leur dernier trésor.

" _Elle s'appelle Eänwen."_ répondit Celebrian avec un grand sourire, un sourire très tendre en regardant ses enfants.

" _Jeune fille de la mer."_ traduisit Elrond tout en se levant pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras, il l'avait bien sûr tenu lorsqu'elle était venue au monde mais ça n'avait pas été assez long à son goût. Après, il n'avait aucune envie de la reposer à présent non plus, elle était sa petite fille, son trésor. Il savait déjà que pour elle, tout comme pour Arwen, il affronterait n'importe quel ennemi, elles étaient ses trésors. Bien sûr il ferait aussi tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ses fils mais c'était différent. Le lien était différent et c'était normal, en tout cas son beau-père et ami Celeborn le lui avait assuré, disant qu'il était lui aussi extrêmement protecteur de sa fille, il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à gagner l'approbation de l'homme pour épouser Celebrian. Il espérait d'ailleurs avoir des millénaires avant de devoir accepter la moindre demande d'un elfe pour ses précieuses filles, et il ne comptait pas leur rendre les choses faciles, d'ailleurs serait-ce une si mauvaise idée que ça de jeter tous les prétendants au fond de la Montagne du Destin ? Il dut revenir au présent lorsque sa dernière née commença à s'agiter un peu dans ses bras, il sourit et la berça doucement, prêt à faire ça toute la journée et plus encore quoiqu'il dut rapidement se rasseoir afin que le reste de leur famille puisse continuer à observer Eänwen. Ils voulaient eux aussi la voir d'avantage, ça semblait d'ailleurs être réciproque vu qu'elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, pour la plus grande fascination de son père qui l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur. " _Bienvenue à Imladris Eänwen Peredhel."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada signifie Papa.   
> Naneth signifie Maman.  
> Ind-nîn signifie Mon Cœur.


End file.
